takethebiscuitfandomcom-20200213-history
Government
The virtual world of Take The Biscuit is governed by a virtual Government. While in practicality the ambassadors of the Government are the server admins, it should be noted that the admins are NOT the government. This distinction is important because the Government buildings, built to facilitate certain server aspects such as trade, transport networks and arenas etc are owned and paid for by the Government, not by the admins. All Government buildings can be identified by a sign with a GOVERNMENT tag alongside the building name, and are all NoBuild and NoFire areas. Below is a description of each Government building and its uses, location and anything else useful/interesting. __TOC__ Centre of Commerce The Global Centre of Commerce and Trade (Government), AKA Centre of Commerce and shortened to CC, was the first Government building to be planned for the server, and was also the first long-term building project of the server. It was completed on the 29th of April 2011. Its purpose is to serve as the Trade Hub for the entire server, everything you wish to sell or buy can be done so within its walls, and it is split into four sections: 'Great Hall' This is the first thing you see upon entering the Centre of Commerce, an eleborate fountain worth over £570,000 sits in the centre of the room, under a large glass dome, and aesthetic ceiling and carpet. From here you can access all other areas of the Centre of Commerce. 'Crafted Item Trade Hall' To the right of the Great Hall is the Crafted Item Trade Hall, here you can buy and sell all crafted items, such as tools, armour, weapons, torches, track making items and farming supplies, amongst other things. Diamond-crafted items are within this hall, but seperated in a secured room. 'Low to Medium Trade Hall' To the left of the Great Hall are the two Block Trade Halls, the first being the Low to Medium Block Trade Hall. This hall allows you to trade all low to medium cost blocks, generally in stacks of 64. Most tradeable blocks are in this first hall. 'High Trade Hall' Ascending the Gold-wreathed staircase within the Low to Medium Trade Hall will bring you to the High Trade Hall. This extensively decorated and rich Hall plays host to the trading of all expensive or rare blocks, such as gold, diamond, TnT and Lapis Lazuli, usually in stacks of 8 or 4. Prepare your wallets before entering. 'Trivia' *The Centre of Commerce is made up of over 14,000 blocks, and is worth around £9.5m *A few days after completion, an error with the zone protection plugin being used at the time caused no-fire to fail, user Deo3560 managed to set it on fire accidentally, removing most of the front wall in seconds. It took two hours to fix, and zone-prot for Government buildings was cranked up a few notches afterwards. javaw 2011-02-21 14-20-07-20.jpg|Start of construction javaw 2011-04-29 05-19-59-74.jpg|Finished product javaw 2011-05-01 02-32-33-12.jpg|After the 4second fire... 2011-05-13_00.28.07.png|Crafted Item Trade Hall 2011-05-13_00.29.02.png|Great Hall 2011-05-13_00.29.23.png|Low to Medium Trade Hall 2011-05-13_00.29.45.png|High Trade Hall Institute of Advanced Transport Technology